


Endings

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last story of the series. Takes place several months later and not in Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

Spike woke up to find four things wrong - he wasn't in his car; he was tied down to something; he was naked... 

...and he was wearing a blindfold. 

He stayed perfectly still, using his other senses to see if anyone was in the room with him. That's when he felt the first gentle caress across his stomach. He jumped, startled, and he heard a quiet, feminine chuckle. Swallowing heavily, he felt her warm fingers trace the muscles of his abdomen, making them quiver. Then, they moved up his chest, brushing over his nipples to run along his collarbone, then up under his chin, along his jawline to his ear. 

"My turn," she breathed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Her tongue flicked his earlobe before she kissed a path down the side of his neck. He felt his cock stir as she worked her was across to his other shoulder, stopping to dip her tongue in the hollow of his throat. When she reached the other side, she licked up that side of his neck, making him arch his head to one side in offering. 

He felt her blunt teeth bite the area over his jugular and he hissed in pleasure, bucking his hips on the bed in reaction. He had a full hard-on now, the tip weeping as she laved her bite with her tongue. She began to lick and nip her way down his body next, stopping to play with each of his flat, male nipples making him moan. Her fingernails ran over his sides and he squirmed, both in pleasure and because it tickled, but he couldn't decide if that was good or bad. 

He didn't need to because she continued on her way until she stopped to settle herself between his legs. Then she licked up his inner thigh, making him jump again. She laughed lightly and repeated her action on the other side, then added to her torture by biting him. "Fuck," he growled, almost ripping his arms out of the sockets when he started. 

She put a warm hand on his abdomen, holding him down with her enhanced strength. His eyes rolled up under the blindfold when her hot breath caressed his cock. Her tongue flicked out over the tip while her other hand encircled the base, holding him upright. She licked the head again, then down the shaft, moistening it with her saliva. He swallowed heavily again, his muscles tense as he waited in anticipation of what was to come. 

Then she stopped. She still held his erection and he could feel the warm air on him as she exhaled, but she was not doing anything. He began to thrust his hips in her hand, seeking pleasure and she tisked. "Say please," she whispered throatily, her tongue brushing over the sensitive area on the underside of his cock. 

"Please, please, please, please, please," Spike begged. He didn't care if he was submitting to her, giving her the power. All he wanted was to feel her hot mouth around him. She did not disappoint. Her mouth surrounded him and he groaned in pleasure. Her hand aided her as she sucked him, sliding up and down beneath her mouth. The one that was pressing against his abdomen slid down to caress his sac, fondling his balls with her fingers. 

"Cor, yes," he moaned, coming closer to the edge. Her finger suddenly brushed down under him along the sensitive area between his anus and sac, and he bucked up into her mouth, orgasm wracking his body. She swallowed his cold semen, continuing to milk him until he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Please," he begged again, tugging at his restraints. He heard her chuckle, then felt her warm body straddle him. She captured his mouth in a searing kiss, allowing him to taste himself as she rubbed her wetness on his already hardening cock. Her tongue dueled with his, mastering him as she brushed her hard nipples back and forth across his chest. 

She broke the kiss at the same time she reached between them to position his shaft at her opening. She pushed down onto him just enough to hold him in place, then removed her hand. He growled as her legs clamped against his hips, preventing him from thrusting up into her. 

"Don't," she said sharply as he tried to enter her further again. He stopped, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. The coppery taste filled his mouth, arousing him even further, if that was possible. To his embarrassment, he whimpered and he knew at that moment she was in complete charge of the situation. Their roles were now reversed, the pawn now the game master. 

He felt his wrists being released, but he did not try to grab her as he lowered his arms. "Do you want me?" she asked in a seductive voice. 

"Yes," he hissed, clenching his fists, his nails digging into his palms. 

Suddenly, he was able to see as she whipped the blindfold off his eyes. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision, then met her steady gaze. "No more games," she said, staring down at him. "If I'm going to make love to you, I want to know that it's you." 

His heart leapt to his throat and he started to shake. He raised a trembling hand and brushed back her hair, his thumb running lightly over her cheek. She smiled, then lowered herself onto him, making them both moan in pleasure. 

She leaned forward and kissed him, slowly moving her hips. He brought his other arm around her, holding her close as the kiss deepened. He started thrusting up to meet her movements, the pace quickening as their tongues danced. 

Their orgasms came abruptly, surprising them both with the intensity of their mating. Their mouths tore apart as they let out cries of pleasure. Quivering, Spike tightened his arms around her, not wanting to ever let her go. He would swear that his undead heart was pounding in his chest and he was breathing heavily, despite it being unnecessary.

He turned them suddenly, his mouth reclaiming hers. He began thrusting into her fiercely and he felt her wrap her legs tightly around his waist. Her nails clawed at his back, one hand tangling in his short hair to hold him into the kiss. Their bodies were so close together, it was as if they were one, with his arms under her back as he pounded into her. His lips ripped away from her as he began to climax yet again and he growled out her name, burying himself to the hilt. "Buffy!" 

"Spike!" Buffy keened as she flew over the edge behind him, her muscles spasming around his cock. He growled again, his face shifting and he sank his fangs into her neck. 

Her blood ran over his tongue, burning him with its intense flavor. He drank greedily, feeling that fire filling him, making him shudder in ecstacy. Forcing himself to remove his canines, he panted against her neck, feeling her hands running lightly over his back. After a few minutes, he gathered himself back together and raised his head, blue eyes meeting hazel. 

"I like seeing you much better," Buffy said, a small smile on her face. 

Spike was still in awe that she was here with him, that he was buried deep inside of her where he wanted to be. He finally found his voice and asked her the same question she asked him what seemed like so long ago. "Why?" 

"I always liked happy endings," she replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

He made a face and her laughter filled the room. He silenced her with a passionate kiss, not breaking it until she needed to breathe. "Cor, Slayer. I love you," he confessed in a hoarse voice. 

Spike had been tempting fate when he started his plans, and the Fate named Clotho, who wove the thread of life, could never resist such a challenge. She conferred with her sisters - Lachesis, who measured life, and Atropos, who cut the thread ending life - and they decided to teach him a lesson. Clotho wove Spike's thread with Buffy's, Lachesis extended her lifeline to match his and Atropos put away her scissors. 

The Fates liked happy endings, too. 

 

End


End file.
